Truth or Dare 10 In the night!
by Violetpiano
Summary: Everyone goes to Vie's house at for a game of Truth or Dare. Some how this becomes famous and different people from different cartoons send them truths and dares. Would you like to submit some? We accept english, english-japanese and english- french entries. I don't own CP or any of the mascots and all I own is my penguin Violetpiano. Now accepting questions.
1. Chapter 1

_ It was about ten in the night. And everyone went into Vie's igloo_

Vie- Finally! Lets start the games. First my turn.

Rookie- can we give you dares and truths?

Vie- no because I'm the host. Let me start!

Vie- JPG, your turn.

JPG- OK

Vie- *smiles evilly*

JPG- ?

Vie- truth or dare?

JPG-Dare

Vie- * smiles evilly* I dare you to...

Rookie- *holds breath*

Vie- to get slapped my my white- hot steel slapstick!

JPG- WHA-?! I thought those dares were not allowed!

Vie- On my turf, making you into a zombie is allowed!

JPG- * gulps*

Vie- *smiles evilly and shows white hot steel slapstick*

G and Rookie- * look at each other and gulp*

Vie- * Places slapstick on JPG's butt for 2 seconds*

JPG- OW OW OW OW OWWWWWWWW!

JPG- * Goes to the bathroom and returns with a bandage on his butt*

Dot- it's your turn now, Rookie.

Rookie- *gulps*

post guin- letter for ms V!

Vie- * takes letter*

Vie- What the-?! its from Kazemaru- san!

Dot- What's the dare?!

Vie- Rookie should read it!

Rookie- _ dare from Kazemaru and Hiroto [ Hiroto used my credit card] Rookie- I dare you to go without Elmo and Barney for a week._

Rookie - WHA-?!

Vie- * snatches all of Rookie's Barney and Elmo videos*

Rookie- * cries*

Vie- Don't worry! Your dares end in the next chapter. * turns to everyone who is reading this right now* Don't forget to review or Pm me with your best truths and dares. bye!

JPG- Bye! Oww...


	2. Chapter 2

Vie- We're back!

Rookie- yay! *grabs elmo and barney DVDs and tries to watch on V's TV*

Vie-*grabs Rookie* not now Rookie.

Dot- Can we cut to the cheese already?

Vie- I almost forgot! Dot, the sheet already!

Dot- *Hands sheet*

_** CC rainbowunicorn: Lol! Let's see Jet go without his jet pack..**_

Vie- Jet, you're up first! You have to fly without your jet pack.

Jet-WHA-?!

G- My apologies agent, but flying without a jet pack is scientifically impossible...

Dot- SHUT YOUR TRAP ALREADY!

G- *Whimpers*

JPG- *tries to fly without jet pack and comes crashing to the ground*

Vie- Dammit! Put some muscle into it!

JPG- * Flies about a millimetre of the ground*

Vie- OK, The dare is done! Next dare please.

Dot- *Hands sheet*

_**Lilly aldean: Jet: I dare you to take the slapstick and hit Rookie with it!**_

Rookie and Jpg - * looks at each other and gulps*

Vie- well ...go on. * hands jet white hot steel slapstick*

JPG- FORGIVE ME ROOKIE! * slaps Rookie with the white hot steel slapstick*

Rookie- OW OW OWOWOOW OWWIE OW OUCH DOUBLE OW TRIPLE OW! * goes to the bathroom and returns with a pile of gauze and bandages on his burns*

Rookie- that hurt!

Vie- G, your turn. Truth or dare?

G- well, according to my calculations, if I chose truth, you would ask an embarrassing question 99.999999999999999999999999999999999 percent. but if I chose dare, you would give me an impossible task 98. 99999999999999999999999999999999999999998999989999 99998 percent. so therefore I will go with dare.

Dot- Another one of his calculations to bore us to death.

Vie- I dare you to... go without you glasses until the next chapter!

G- Ugh, fine. *puts glasses in box and gives* There you go.

Vie- Cadence, your turn next! Truth or dare?

Cadence- Well, Truth is too tame for me so I will take dare.

Vie- I dare you to put on a medieval damsel dress! *flippers damsel dress*

Cadence- Ugh fine. * goes to closet and puts on damsel dress*

Vie- next your turn Dot! Truth or dare?

Dot- truth.

Vie- * checks phone* oh, it's a text from Touko!

_ Admit that you like JPG._

Dot- * hesitates* I like you, JPG!

JPG-*Blushes*

Vie- once again plz review with you best truths and dares!


	3. Chapter 3

Vie- We're back

Gary- Golly! *takes glasses and puts on*

Cadence- Finally!*goes to closet and puts on normal clothes*

Vie- now for the dares!

Dot- *hands sheet*

Vie- thanks, Dot! *reads sheet*

_**Bellykid5- **_

_**BBE nice to GAry! He never hurt you! **_  
_**Dot: I dare you to die.**_

Vie- Well, BK, Don't worry I won;t give G impossible stuff, but others may. First dare for you Dot!

Dot-* Gulps*

Dot- What?!SHE WANTS ME TO DIE?!

Vie- first of all she dares you to die. second of all this is truth or dare.

Dot - fine. *walk's of cliff and returns as ghost*

Vie- Next dare for you, jpg!

**_Lilly aldean-Jet: I dare you to kiss meh! ON. THE._****_ MOUTH._**

JPG- Ugh, fine. * kisses lilly*

Vie- Your turn G! truth or dare?

G- dare.

Vie-*checks e-mail* Tsunami has chosen the next dare for you. *reads out loud* _ I DARE YOU TO SURF IN A BABY POOL._

G- okay! [ wow G you must like surfing] * goes to closet and puts on wetsuit and gets board* *surfs* that was baby stuff!

Vie- Franky, your turn! Truth or dare?

Franky- dare.

Vie- I dare you to sing Beethoven's Ode To Joy

Franky- okay * sings with gibberish lyrics*

Vie- review with your best truths and dares!


	4. Chapter 4

Vie- We're back!

Dot- *hands sheet*

Vie- Finally! multiple truths and dares! which are from a guest with a sister called Rose

**_Guest-MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

Rose: Not cool Daisy...

Me: SHUT IT SIS! Anyway, I become VERY EVIL (Rose: And by very, you mean idiotic) when I see a truth or dare fanfic!

Now, these are our dares!

1: Dot, we dare you to GET HIT BY OUR SLAPSTICKS! (Yep, me and Rose have slapsticks... Made out of SOLID GOLD.)

2: Jet, WE DARE YOU TO GO A WEEK WITHOUT YOUR JET PACK!

3: Rookie-kun, we dare you to go a week without your rubber duckie!

4: We dare all of you to dance to gangnam style for an hour!

Vie- to Rose- By Daisy are refering to your sister or DriftedDaisy? And I didn't know that I wasn't the only one who was a freak of anime here. anyways, first dare for you Dot!

Dot- WHAT THE-?! SHE WANTS ME TO GET SLAPPED BY SOLID GOLD SLAPSTICKS?!

Vie- Okay Daisy and Rose. Break a leg slapping Dot!

Daisy and Rose- *slaps Dot with slapsticks*

Dot-OW OWWIE OWWW DOUBLE OW TRIPLE OW OUCH MEGA OWWIE!

Vie-Jet, you're up!

Jet- WHAT?! those lunatics want me to go for one week without my baby?!

Vie- Man up, it's just a Jet Pack.

JPG- *Sniffles* okay [to jet pack] remember what daddy taught you all about surviving, my baby! *cries like a maniac*

Vie- You're up next, Rookie!

Rookie- What sort of cookie is kun?

Vie- *faceflipper* It's not a cookie; its a japanese term of respect.

Rookie- One week without duckie?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!

Vie-* Snatches duckie from Rookie* You have to say goodbye to this 'til next week.

Rookie-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Vie- *duct tapes Rookie* Next dare for everyone!

Everyone except the Penguin Band and Cadence- We refuse to dance that stupid jig!

Dot- Yeah! My butt is still sore from all those slaps!

PB and Cadence- The best dare in ages! *starts dancing right away*

All minus PB and Cadence- *stares at them with horror*

Vie- Well, what do you prefer, scallywags? Slaps from my white hot steel slapstick or one hour of Gangnam Style?

All minus PB and Cadence- *starts dancing right away*

_One hour later..._

Dot- sheesh...

Gary- What a workout!

Vie- Look at the bright side, landlubbers! Jet has a very special truth from a very special someone!

_**Lilly Aldean-Jet: Truth...you like? *twitches eyebrow, smirking.***_

Jet- ummmmmmmmm...My Jet Pack?

Vie- Review dares and truths done!

Rookie- Is that all?

Vie- No. *checks teleporter* A letter from Trap and a bottle of something... Your turn, G! Truth or dare?

G- Dare.

Vie- the dare is from Trap.

G-OK

_I dare G to dip his calculator into whatever is in this bottle._

__G- *Dips calculator into the bottle* HOLY FISH! THIS BOTTLE IS FULL OF LAVA! AND IT'S BURNING MY BABY!

Vie- Man up, it's just a calculator. You have atleast a billion more!

Vie- Stompin' Bob, you're turn! Truth or dare?

Stompin' Bob-dare.

Vie- I dare you to ...throw out your bass!

Stompin' Bob- What?! *hugs bass* Never!

Vie- *snatches bass and chuck out of the window* All done!

Vie-Once again review with your best truths and dares!


End file.
